With the development of the mobile communication technology, functions of a mobile terminal become increasingly complex. In order to extend the functions of the mobile terminal or solve the compatibility problems of the mobile terminal, the software of the mobile terminal needs to be upgraded.
Previously, the method for upgrading the mobile terminal software is mainly that the users send the mobile terminal to an after-sale service center designated by the mobile terminal manufacturer, and the professional technician of the after-sale service center writes a file of new version into the mobile terminal equipment by the mobile terminal upgrade tool. This upgrading method requires the users to have certain professional knowledge. Because the users must go to the after-sale service center for each upgrade, the ordinary users cannot learn and use the latest service in time, and the cost for the after-sale service is high.
In recent years, the users and the custom operators propose a new requirement for the mobile terminal manufacturer that it is desirable to provide a version upgrade tool suitable for the mobile terminal users to operate. When issuing a new version, the latest upgrade software is placed on the website designated by the mobile terminal manufacturer. The users download it and the mobile terminal is upgraded by users themselves. Therefore, aiming at packing the version upgrade software package of the mobile terminal, such a method is provided in the relevant art that all the required files are merged after being collected, and then all the files are decompressed to the install directory designated by the users to install when installing by the users.
However, this packing method requires the users to decompress and install, it is impossible that the users all have professional operation knowledge, and the increased operation complexity is inconvenient for the users. Meanwhile, the version file is directly exposed to the users by this packing method. Hence, it is very easy to acquire the version file in the install directory for certain users who have high professional operation knowledge, thus reducing the software security.